At present, wearable devices such as smartwatches and smart wristbands are popular. A main body of a wearable device is a main functional part. A strap of the wearable device may be selected based on different requirements of a user. Therefore, usually, the strap is detachably connected to the main body, making it easy to change the strap.
In the prior art, the most commonly seen manner of changing a strap is to detach the strap by means of stretching and contraction of telescopic heads at two ends of a spring bar, to detach the strap for substitution. There are mainly two manners for removing the spring bar: using a tool or by means of a toggle switch attached to the spring bar structure. In the method using a tool, one end of a spring is pressed inward first, and the entire strap is removed after being tilted. A switch on the spring bar structure refers to a spring-loaded toggle switch attached to each end or one end of the spring bar, and can be unlocked when being directly pressed inward by hand. For this manner, a special tool such as a pointed-head tool needs to be inserted into one end of a spring bar, to press a spring structure inward so as to remove the strap, and then a spring bar at the other end of the strap is also pulled out obliquely. In this way, the entire strap can be removed. For this manner, the strap cannot be removed without a tool. In addition, if a width tolerance of the strap is an upper tolerance, the strap is in a close fit with a watch body, making it difficult to insert a tool. Consequently, it is difficult to remove the strap. In addition to the manner of removing the strap by releasing a switch on the spring bar by using a tool, the spring bar may be provided with a driving structure for controlling a toggle slide switch. In this way, a user can remove the strap by hand without using a tool. For this manner, if a part of the strap has any function, a position of the toggle switch of the spring bar may occupy space of a mainboard or space of a connector or a connection wire, and each type of strap needs to be provided with a spring bar having a toggle switch, leading to a complex structure and inconvenience in processing and manufacturing.
A technical problem to be resolved by the present invention is to provide a wearable device and a main body of a wearable device, so that a wristband can be conveniently connected to or detached from the main body, providing a simple structure and convenient assembly.
To resolve the foregoing technical problem, according to an aspect, an embodiment of the present invention provides a main body of a wearable device, where the main body includes a main case and a bottom cover that are fixedly connected to each other; a connection member configured to connect to a spring bar is disposed on the main case, the connection member has two connection lugs, an accommodating hole is provided on each connection lug, one end of the accommodating hole has an opening, the other end of the accommodating hole is provided with a limiting portion, and the limiting portion is closer to the other connection lug than the opening of the accommodating hole; the limiting portion is provided with a through hole in communication with the accommodating hole; a locating groove is provided on a surface of the connection lug facing the bottom cover, and the locating groove is in communication with the accommodating hole;
a button is disposed on each connection lug, the button is slidably disposed in the accommodating hole, and a limiting groove is provided at a position that is on the button and that is corresponding to the locating groove; and a limiting portion is disposed on the bottom cover, the limiting portion is located in the locating groove and extends into the limiting groove, and the limiting portion is capable of preventing the button from moving out of the opening of the accommodating hole.
In a first possible implementation, an elastic member is disposed in the accommodating hole, the elastic member is connected to the button, and the elastic member is capable of providing, to the button, an elastic force toward the opening of the accommodating hole. By means of the elastic member, the button can automatically return to a state before being pressed. Therefore, it is convenient to use.
With reference to the first possible implementation, in a second possible implementation, the elastic member is a compression spring, and two ends of the compression spring respectively press against the button and the limiting portion. When the button moves toward the connection portion, the elastic member is compressed and generates a deformation force, so as to provide, to the button, the elastic force toward the opening of the accommodating hole.
With reference to the second possible implementation, in a third possible implementation, a blind hole is provided on an end face of the button close to the limiting portion, and the compression spring is inserted into the blind hole. By means of the blind hole, positioning between the elastic member and the button can be achieved.
With reference to the third possible implementation, in a fourth possible implementation, the blind hole and the compression spring are both located on a principal axis of the button, so that the elastic member can exert a relatively even force on the button.
With reference to the first possible implementation, in a fifth possible implementation, the elastic member is a rotary spring, one supporting arm of the rotary spring is connected to the connection lug, and the other supporting arm of the rotary spring is connected to the button. During sliding, the button can drive the other supporting arm of the rotary spring to move, so that the rotary spring generates an elastic force, to cause the button to return to a position before being pressed.
With reference to the fifth possible implementation, in a sixth possible implementation, a mounting groove is provided on the connection lug, an opening of the mounting groove faces the bottom cover, a middle ring-shaped part of the rotary spring is assembled in the mounting groove through the opening of the mounting groove, and the limiting portion blocks the opening of the mounting groove. This facilitates assembly of the rotary spring and the connection lug. The rotary spring can also be positioned when the bottom cover is mounted, providing convenient and rapid assembly.
With reference to any one of the foregoing possible implementations, in a seventh possible implementation, a protrusion is disposed on the end face of the button close to the limiting portion; and when the button moves toward inside of the accommodating hole, the protrusion moves into the through hole, and presses against the telescopic head. A force is exerted on the telescopic head of the spring bar by means of the protrusion, to cause the telescopic head to contract.
With reference to any one of the foregoing possible implementations, in an eighth possible implementation, a guiding bevel is provided on each connection lug, the guiding bevel has a first end and a second end that are opposite to each other, and between the guiding bevels of the two connection lugs, a spacing between the two first ends is greater than a spacing between the two second ends; and the second end extends to the through hole. The two telescopic heads can gradually move along the guiding bevels and gradually contract, making it convenient to insert the two telescopic heads into the through holes of the connection lugs.
With reference to the eighth possible implementation, in a ninth possible implementation, a guiding groove is provided on each connection lug, and a groove bottom surface of the guiding groove forms the guiding bevel. By means of the guiding groove, the telescopic lug can be accurately moved into the through hole, providing convenient assembly.
With reference to any one of the foregoing possible implementations, in a tenth possible implementation, the limiting portions and the bottom cover are integrally formed. The limiting portions and the bottom cover form one component, providing convenient assembly.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a wearable device, including a wristband and the foregoing main body of a wearable device, where a spring bar is disposed on the wristband, telescopic heads are disposed at two ends of the spring bar, and the telescopic heads at the two ends are respectively inserted into the through holes of the two connection lugs of the main body. When the buttons on the main body are pressed, the telescopic heads can be caused to contract, so that the spring bar can be removed from the two telescopic heads, thereby detaching the wristband from the main body.
In a first possible implementation, when the button moves toward inside of the accommodating hole by a maximum distance, the telescopic heads of the spring bar move completely out of the through holes. Therefore, the spring bar can be removed from the two connection lugs without needing to further exert a force on the wristband.
In a second possible implementation, when the button moves toward inside of the accommodating hole by a maximum distance, an end of the telescopic head is located in the through hole, a hole wall that is in the through hole and that is corresponding to the end of the telescopic head is a tapered surface, and a diameter of an end of the tapered surface close to the spring bar is relatively large. By means of the tapered surface, the telescopic head can be caused to contract by pulling the spring bar outward, making it convenient to remove the spring bar.
With reference to the second possible implementation, in a third possible implementation, when the button moves toward the inside of the accommodating hole by the maximum distance, the end of the telescopic head that is in the through hole is convex arc-shaped. The telescopic head can contract and completely moves out of the through hole by means of the convex arc-shaped end.
According to the wearable device and the main body of the wearable device provided in the present invention, during assembly, the button may be first assembled in the accommodating hole through the opening of the accommodating hole, the limiting groove of the button is aligned with the locating groove, and the bottom cover is assembled onto the main case. In this way, the limiting portion can be inserted into the locating groove and the limiting groove, so that the button is limited in the accommodating hole. Therefore, the wearable device has a simple structure, and is convenient and rapid to assemble. When the two buttons are pressed at the same time, the two telescopic heads of the spring bar are caused to contract, so that the spring bar can be removed from the two connection lugs, thereby detaching the wristband from the main body. Therefore, it is convenient to use.